Absolutely (Story of a Girl)
by NovaGirl
Summary: Because I only got three reviews (All from one author, no less-Thanks for them, BallroomBlitz!) on my other fic, I thought I'd write a songfic. R and R!


Absolutely  
  
Authors Notes  
I have a total lack of reviews for my other JCA fic, so, eh, I wrote a songfic! It's not romantic in anyway; just about family. The songfic is to the song by Nine Days of the same name. I don't own the song or JCA! Jackie-kun owns himself, and WB owns the other chars.  
~*~*~*~  
Who knew.  
I didn't ask to do this. I didn't ask to be Section 13's agent, and I didn't ask to be the leader of a team.   
But I don't mind if I'm doing it for family. If I'm doing it for Jade.  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
  
I had no idea that when I gave her a room that I would become so attached to her. But she's lovable. I'll scold her for acting out of line, but in reality, all I want to do is grin and laugh. But there are times that I have to do what I don't want to if it's what's best for her. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to see her hurt. Dear God. I'm becoming a parent.  
  
How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises, never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror, so how do you choose?  
  
It's really hard to picture life without Jade now. This is sounding corny, but it's true. I keep promising to take her adventuring, but half of the time, I end up forcing her to stay home as it's 'for her own good'. It probably is, but we both know it's not best for her. She needs adventure the same way I need my archeology. Every day, it's 'G'morning Jackie!' And every night, it's 'G'night Jackie!'. I wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
As much as I'd like other wise, she's growing up. I'm starting to think I'm rubbing off on her-when she came home the other day after her math test, I heard her muttering 'Bad day, bad day, bad day!'. I had to take a big swig of my coffee to hide my grin that day. I ended up choking, but I think she would have been choking ME if I had laughed.  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
  
Jade's thirteenth birthday is approaching, and I'm getting scared. Every once in a while, I find her daydreaming over her magazines like any other girl her age, and I fear that I'm losing her. Nah. I can't lose her; we've been through a lot. I worry about her finding a boyfriend. Odd concept-Jade having a boyfriend. It'll happen eventually, and it's not my place to stop her if she does find someone special. In fact, she's gone out with Drew tonight, actually. The two and a bunch of friends have gone to see Spiderman.  
Yet again, odd concept.  
  
How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this every day and all day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes  
  
Well, I wish her better luck than I've had. Viper was supposed to call tonight-she hasn't yet. It would be around midnight her time now- what's taking her?  
I guess I can't expect thieves-EX-thieves, I stand corrected-to be punctual.  
The apartment is far too quiet for my liking. I need out. I look at the clock-it's 9:30. Shouldn't Jade be back now?  
I have to go.  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
Where could she be...There's Drew and company coming out of the theatre-no Jade.  
"Where's Jade?"  
Drew is calm and complacent.  
"Dunno. She was pretty upset, and after the movie, she said she needed to go to the washroom. And when she came out, she said she wanted to take the back way. We stayed to see the Nickelback video."  
Nickelback video? She *loves* Nickelback.  
"Thanks Drew."  
"Anytime, Jackie." Then Drew's eyes turn sad, and he said something that took me completely off guard. "Hey Jackie? If you find Jade soon...can you tell her to call me? It's important."  
I guard a smile.  
"Sure thing Drew."  
I decided to head to the park. If she was ANYTHING like me, that's where she would go.  
I found her sitting under the cherry blossom tree. My favourite one, in fact.  
"Jade! Is something wrong?" She looks up, her eyes filled with tears, and looking quite confused.  
"No!" This time, I can't resist a grin. She really is my niece.  
  
This is a story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
  
I sat down beside her on the bench, and looked at her.  
"Jade, we both know you're not fooling anybody. What happened?"  
Her voice was choked, and sounded lost.  
"Drew complemented me."  
"He what?" Jade's upset over a COMPLEMENT? I don't think I'll ever understand the opposite sex. I don't think any man's supposed to.  
"You don't understand! He's NEVER complemented me before in my life? Everything's topsy-turvy! THE WORLD'S GONE MAD!" She grabbed my shirt, and peered into my eyes. She always was melodramatic. But then she quieted down.  
"Sorry Jackie. I just...don't know what it means, that's all." It hit me-Drew likes her. And if I'm not mistaken, she likes him. She always took it hardest when he mocked her.  
"Jade, Drew cares about you, that's all." She looked up at me with wide eyes. "You DO look good in that black skirt. It's not a big deal-unless, of course, you like him, which I don't really want to go into because I'm a GUY!" I sure can ramble. But it's good-I've made her laugh. And do you know what? I was laughing too.  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and smiled up at me.  
"Thanks Jackie."  
"No problem."  
"But umm...Jackie?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Yes Jade?"  
"Where are we?" I looked up and at my surroundings and sighed. It was quite a ways from Chinatown on foot, and about a twenty-minute walk on a cable car.  
"Come on Jade. We'll catch a cab." I took her hand, and she merely smiled to herself. She used to rant so much when I did that. Maybe she's actually-maturing?  
Nah.  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs   
I absolutely love her  
  
The cab ride home was peaceful, and I felt my mind wandering back to Viper. Had I missed her call? Was I being paranoid?  
Yes. Yes I was.  
But what if she DID call? Would she have thought I was ignoring her? Would she have left a long ranting message on the machine?  
Love does STRANGE things to one's mind.  
I'm not denying it-I have a rather large crush on the ex-thief.  
Nearly as large as Drew's on Jade.  
We got home, and I went to my room to get changed-and to let Jade use the phone.  
"For what?"  
"Oh nothing. It's just that Drew told me that when I found you, to tell you to call him." Her head perked up, and she tried not to look too excited. I remember acting that way when I was her age.   
  
This is the story of a girl  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looked so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her  
  
Jade sprinted to use the phone in her room, and I tried not to eavesdrop, but when I peeked through the door, I saw her turn bright red before turning to me and making gestures that lead me to believe that if I didn't make it out of there, when the call ended, she would ....attempt to hurt me.  
Emphasis on attempt.  
I hope she gets off the phone soon. I don't want Viper to get a busy signal when she calls. I hope she's not out stealing or something, and THAT'S why she hasn't called.  
STOP IT! GAH!  
I need coffee.  
Jade's hung up, and she collapsed against her bed with a sigh. Somehow I doubt things went badly for her.   
I'm happy that she's happy. And I think that's what being a parent is all about.  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles...  
  
The phone rang, and I heard four words that made me smile.  
"Hi there baby-face..."  
I guess things aren't so bad after all.  
~*~*~*~  
WASN'T THAT KAWAII? SQUEE! Lucky Viper. Sigh. Oh well. I might write some more songfics if I get good response to this one. R and R, and snog the cheese! (don't ask) 


End file.
